1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for generating an x-ray image during a mammogram of a breast, wherein the breast is fixed in a retention device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mammography, thus x-ray radioscopy of the breast of a (normally) female patient, has permeated medical practice as an examination method. Mammography today is normally conducted digitally, meaning that the corresponding x-ray images are generated by a digital x-ray radiator (for example a flat panel detector).
In known mammography systems today it is typical to fix or compress the breast in a retention device and to thereby generate a single x-ray exposure with static acquisition parameters. The breast is then released from the compression device again. If in the scope of mammography a second x-ray exposure is required, for example for a biopsy or a detail acquisition for fine diagnosis, the patient or the breast is re-fixed in the compression or retention device.
Normally at least multiple hours, days or weeks occur between two such x-ray exposures. The medical workflow in the scope of the entire mammography is thus slow and laborious. The examination time for the patient is long since said patient must run through the complete x-ray procedure (including fixing of the breast) twice. The patient receives twice the dose of a single exposure due to the two separate x-ray exposures.